How We Became One
by JK Writes
Summary: From the time they met to the moment their child was born, with all the perfect moments in between. Read on as Kid and Maka 'become one'. I'm so sorry, I'm terrible at summaries. Rated T for swearing


**~*~*~*~*~* Meet *~*~*~*~*~**

The green-eyed girl walked into her and her brother's apartment.

Maka flipped the lightswitch to her living room to see something she really did not need to see. Soul and Liz making out on the couth, with hands buried in each others clothes.

"Holy shit."

At her words, Soul and Liz instantly jumped, and fell off the couch. They both looked up and saw a smirking Maka. "H-Hey Ma-Maka..." Soul said nervously, searching her body with his eyes for the oh-so-familiar 4 inch thick dictionary. "So, what are you two up to?"

"W-Well..."

"You better explain in detail." Maka said, grinning, obviously enjoying their torture. You see, about two months ago, Maka had finally gotten Soul to man up and ask Liz out. However, his 'cool' plan failed, and he somehow ended up asking her out in his underwear. Don't ask, it just happened.

"Maka...!" Liz whined, not wanting to explain. Maka laughed, before shaking her head. "I'm not putting you through that much torture Liz. However, Soul, you will get interrogated later." Maka said, turning to Soul, who groaned. "Liz, is Patty home?" Maka asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you two can continue whatever the hell you were doing, while I go to your house."

"Seriously?" Soul and Liz asked in unison. Maka nodded. "Use a condom!" The second those words escaped her lips, Soul and Liz became red, and hid their faces in the couch cushions.

"Great idea, Blair probably drops them down there while she's trying to bang someone!" Maka said, joking. She had never been this... vulgar.

"MAKA!"

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving."

Maka smiled as she closed the door to her apartment, before whipping out her phone. After a year of having to personally tell Maka something, Soul finally said it was 'uncool' to not have a phone and bought one for her.

_"Hello? Is this a giraffe?!"_

**"Heh, no Patty, this is Maka."**

_"Aw... Oh well. What'd you call for, Maka-chan?"_

**"Are you home right now?"**

_"Yes, Maka-chan."_

**"Can I come over... I came home to see Soul and Liz getting it on... on my couch."**

_"Hehe, Onee-san and Soul are having-"_

**"Please just answer the question Patty."**

_"Hai, you can. It'll be fun to have Maka-chan over! As long as you don't mess up the setery- sym..."_

**"Symmetry?"**

_"Yeah, that's it! Kid will get mad if you do!"_

**"Kid?"**

Before Maka could get an answer, she heard the beeping, indicating Patty had hung up. She sighed, and started walking towards their house. She knew where Liz and Patty lived, but their mansion never ceased to amaze her. However, she has never met this 'Kid' Patty mentioned before. And Maka had been there several times.

'_I wonder if Kid is their big brother or sister..._' She thought to herself.

Finally setting foot at their front door, Maka knocked on the door a few times. After a few seconds, a boy answered the door. He looked at her cautiously. "H-Hello?" Maka said, after a moment of silence. The boy broke out of his trance, and furrowed his brows. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maka, a friend of Liz and Patty's. Can I come i-"

"Maka-chan!" Maka and the boy, whom she presumed was 'Kid', turned their head to see Patty running towards them at full speed. Maka's eyes widened and she immediately stepped out of the way, making Patty fall face first onto the ground.

Maka winced, before helping Patty up. "Are you okay?" Patty nodded, before turning to the boy, who was leaning against the wall with an amused expression.

"Kid-kun meet Maka-chan! Maka-chan meet Kid-kun!" Patty said excitedly. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Hey Maka-chan, are Soul and Liz really-" Before Patty could say another word, Maka clamped a hand over her mouth, and awkwardly smiled at Kid, who was raising a brow. "Soul? What is he-"

"You know him?" Maka asked. Kid nodded. "Oh. Well then, you should know how much of a pervert he is. Can I come in?" Maka asked. Kid stepped out of the way, before she and Patty walked in. "Maka-chan this is going to be so fun, I can dress you up in dresses and skirts now!"

Maka just shook her head before following Patty up the stairs to her bedroom. Unbeknownst to her, a certain golden-eyed boy was watching her every step.

'_She's symmetrical_.' Were his only thoughts.

**~*~*~*~*~* Date *~*~*~*~*~**

After they met, Maka and Kid instantly clicked, and they were best friends. Although Kid wanted more than just a 'best friend' relationship with Maka, who was completely clueless to his romantic feelings.

Kid and somehow managed to get Maka to come with him on an 'outing'. No, Kid didn't have enough courage to walk up to her and ask her out. Nope, he nervously stuttered out the question, using the word 'outing' instead of 'date'.

"Do you w-want to go on a-an o-outing with m-me?"

Kid sighed, reminscing his words. They went to the movie theater and watch Divergent. **(1)**

After the movie, Maka and Kid shared their opinions.

"I can't believe both of her parents died in one day." Maka said, sipping her drink. Kid nodded, agreeing. "I mean, the scene where she lost her mother was sad, but right after that she lost her father."

They decided to hang out at Deathbucks after, and ended up talking about their favorite books and their favorite this and that. Before they knew it, the store was closing, and they were the only ones there, other than a few workers who had started cleaning.

"We better go, it's closing." Kid said, standing up. Maka nodded, and collected her things. They slowly walked home in a comfortable silence. It was only until they got to Maka's apartment did Kid talk.

"Well, we're here." He said, quietly. Maka nodded, a grin on her face. "Thanks Kid. I had a great time. We should do that again!" She said happily. Kid smiled at her, silently accepting the offer.

"See on Monday." Kid said. Before he could turn around and start leaving, he felt her hot breath brushing against his ear and cheek, causing him to turn pink. "Maybe next time it could be a real date, and not an outing." Her soft voice whispered. Kid bit his lip to stop from shivering.

He was frozen, and only moved when he heard the soft click of the door closing and locking.

Kid walked home with a ridiculously big smile on his face.

**~*~*~*~*~* Dance *~*~*~*~*~**

It was Friday, and the last day of school until the winter break. And the school decided to have a dance on this final day. And I know what you might be asking right now, '_Did Kid ask Maka?_'. Well, the answer to that is no. But they were both going.

Without dates.

Liz and Patty somehow squeezed Kid into a tux, while Soul forced Maka into a dress. Well, actually...

_**Flashback**_

_"Come on Maka, just put on the dress." Soul said, on the verge of getting on his knees and begging. Liz had convinced him to try and get Maka into the dress. After Liz and Patty stalked Kid and Maka's 'outing' they were set on Operation GKAMTSTLAPCBA. Otherwise known as 'Operation Get-Kid-And-Maka-Together-So-That-Liz-And-Patty-Can-Be-Aunts'._

_"I'm not going to Soul." Maka said, irritated with his efforts. She had already Maka-Chopped him eight times, what more will it take for him to leave her alone?!_

_"We're going to be here all night, I'm not going to stop asking." Soul said, holding up the dress. It was a strapless green dress that stopped at her knees, with a black belt around her waist. Of course, there was a black jacket with it, because Liz knew Maka wouldn't go into something that revealing._

_"Why are you even asking? It's tonight and no one has asked me." Maka said, trying her hardest to try and read her book. She bit her lip when an image of a certain black-haired and golden-eyed boy flashed through her mind._

_"Come on, Kid's going to be there-"_

_"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO GO JUST BECAUSE KID'S GOING?!" Maka asked, freaking out. Soul just stared at her before she broke down, and smacked her head against her book. "If I get in that dress will you leave me alone?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And you won't tell anyone I like Kid?"_

_"I won't." Soul said. 'Except for Liz and Patty, who will probably spread the word around the school._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise, just get in the goddamn dress!"_

_Maka glared at him, but snatched the dress away from the white-haired boy. She walked into the bathroom and put it on, before walking out. "There, happy?!"_

_"Yeah, now let them do your makeup and shit." Soul said pointing to the door, where Liz and Patty were standing._

_"Wait, I didn't agree to-"_

_"Too late!"_

**_End of Flashback_**

Maka walked into the gym, with Soul and Liz walking behind her. Patty had come with them, but she immediately tackled Chrona, whom she had started going out with recently, and kissed him straight on the lips.

Yeah, they were gone.

Kid was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for the group to come. They had all agreed to come together, but Kid wanted to come at exactly 8:00, even though the dance started at 8:30. "But 8:30 is so unsymmetrical!" was his arguement.

The second he laid eyes on Maka, his eyes nearly popped out. Her hair was down, unlike her normal symmetrical pigtails, and Liz had enough generosity to make her hair equally symmetrical as her pigtails. She had soft green eyeshadow on and they had just applied lipgloss to her lips, since, according to Liz and Patty, the more natural she looked the better. But they still put makeup on her.

In other words, she was beautiful.

She walked over to him nervously, before giving him a smile that made his heart race. "Hey, Kid." Maka said, sitting down beside him. The two looked at the dance from their seat, which gave them a view of the whole gym, while Soul and Liz sat at a different table, giving them their privacy.

"They went all out this year..." Kid said. Maka laughed, and nodded. "The last dance I was at here, it looked like absolute shit!" She joked. "That's because Soul and Blackstar somehow got on the planning commitee." Kid teased. The two laughed, before staring at each other.

"Do you want to dance?" Kid asked, nervously.

Maka smiled.

"I'd love to." The second those words escaped her lips, a slow song came on. Maka looked at the DJ booth, where she saw Soul and Liz standing there with knowing smiles. Maka winked at them, before turning her attention to the one in front of her.

They swayed in unison with everyone else. Maka lightly laid her head against his chest. His heart was beating quickly. 'Is he nervous?' She asked herself. She smiled at the thought, and looked up at Kid, who was looking right back at her.

"Maka Albarn, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will, Death the Kid."

**~*~*~*~*~* Proposal...? *~*~*~*~*~**

After five long years of dating, Kid was finally going to propose the Maka. They had graduated high school, and the group were all 22 to 24 years old. Kid planned on proposing to Maka on their date later tonight, except for one problem...

Kid had no idea how to propose to her, and was freaking out in his room, with Liz and Patty sitting on his bed, obviously amused.

"What do I do?! What if I mess up and she says no? That would be terrible! What if she doesn't like the ring?" Stuff like that came tumbling off his tongue like a waterfall.

"Kid she'll love the ring, and she loves you, why the hell would she put up with your OCD rants for five years if she didn't?" Liz said. Kid sighed. 'Always the blunt one.'

"Yeah! Maka-chan loves Kid-kun! Onee-san are there going to be mini Kid's and Maka's running around the place?!" Patty asked, excited. Kid blushed, and looked away. "You know, before you met Maka, you never blushed. Ever. I mean, we told the whole 7th grade you were gay! You didn't blush at all then! And now, anything embarrassing we say about you and Maka, you turn into a tomato. How cute." Liz teased.

"S-Shut up."

**Later That Night**

"Kid?" Maka asked, putting her fork down. They were in the middle of eating their food at some fancy italian restaurant. "Yes, Maka?"

"Why the hell do you have a ring in your pocket?"

"H-HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"I have my ways. And by the way, my answer is yes." She stated calmly, before continuing to eat her pasta. She had two hours to freak out over this when Liz told me he was going to propose to her.

**~*~*~*~*~* GET THIS BASTARD OUT OF ME! *~*~*~*~*~**

Everyone was together now. Kid and Maka, Soul and Liz, even Crona had the guts to propose to Patty, and they had two kids now, a third one on the way. They all live in the mansion where the three couples have had MANY experiences.

It's been a two years since Kid and Maka got married, and Maka was nine months pregnant. She was due anyday now.

Anyday now.

"KID GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, IT'S COMING OUT!" A scream echoed through the Gallows mansion. Almost instantly, Kid was beside her, repeating 'Breath, just breath.' Half to Maka and half to himself, while Liz and Soul were getting an ambulance.

**At the Hospital**

"Come on Maka, your almost there, just push!" Liz prompted. Only two were allowed in, and Maka had chosen Kid and Liz. Liz, who was holding Maka's hand and chanting encouraging words, glared at Kid, who was covering his eyes,while cowering in his chair.

"Goddamnit Kid, your not helping!" Liz said. "It hurts!" Maka yelled, squeezing her eyes shut. Her cry of pain got Kid's attention and he was mimicking Liz's actions in a second.

"You can do it!" Liz said, smiling. "YOU PUT A BABY IN YOUR STOMACH AND TRY TO PUSH IT OUT!" Maka yelled at her. The doctor smiled as a gentle cry, one of a baby's, rang through the couple plus Liz's ears. Maka fell asleep, but not before naming the kid.

"Anna. A perfectly symmetrical name."

**The End :3**

**(1) Divergent is an AMAZING movie, and I'm sorry if I spoiled it for you guys, but it was part of the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


End file.
